Spyro and the Heroes 4: Chaos's Revenge!
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 4****th**** Season of Spyro and the Heroes: Chaos's Revenge! Air Date: 1-28-08. I don't own anything. Don't worry Draganta; I'll get to your 5****th**** Season Requests after I put up my remainder 2 seasons, not counting this one. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, our story begins in the Dragon Realms where all 24 Heroes were lying on the grass with nothing to after the defeat of Chaos of Darkness. It's been 2 years after his defeat but still, a lot of things happened during that time. Master Chief and Samus were married and had a child named Roy which he is at School right now. Spyro finally managed to propose to Cynder and they are going to get married in a couple of weeks. Crash was being his old lazy self but he managed to win the so called, "Loser and Lazy Butt head" award from a local town. Sonic managed to win 1,000,000 million dollars from winning the race. The rest didn't do much.

"(Sigh) You know, there is nothing much to do now after Chaos is defeated" said Spyro

"Yeah, maybe we should check on what's the Follower is doing" said Crash

"Oh the Follower is fine. He can take care of himself" said Sora

"Why don't we steal something, that's fun to do" said Sly

"Fun for you, but not fun for us" said Spyro

"I wish there was something for us to do" said Master Chief

"How about four square?" asked Kingsley

"Oh that game is old!" said Sonic

"Dodge ball" asked Crash

"Dodge Ball? No way! You always cheat, you keep on rolling up like a ball and attacked us" said Sora

"But I was still a ball was I?!" said Crash

"That's it your getting the Stupid gloves" said Fox as he grabbed the Stupid Gloves and placed them on Crash's hands. The Stupid gloves are stinky with a picture of a brain dead.

"Why do I have to wear them?!" said Crash

"Because you're stupid you freak!" said Link

"Anyways, we got to find something to do before I yell" said Spyro

"Laser Tag?" asked Mario

"Boring with a capital B" said Spyro

"Let's just go to Dragon Shores, I hear that they have new rides over there that are scary and overwhelming" said Sora

"Good Idea" said Mario

"Could I take off the Stupid Gloves now?" asked Crash

"No! Keep them on until we say so" said Spyro as they all went into the portal for Dragon Shores.

**Meanwhile in the ruins of Jake's Lair…**

Chaos flew into Jake's Lair and sighed deeply.

"I have been defeated. Never have I suffered like this! Even if it has been 3 years!" said Chaos

"They will pay dearly for their disrespect to an owl!" said Chaos as he flapped his wings a few times and out came images of 15 Worlds. One was a picture of Springfield; another was the sewer (Flushed Away), Bee Hive (The Bee Movie), Land of Cats (Warriors), Bikini Bottom (Sponge Bob Square Pants), Great Valley (Land Before Time), Human Realm (Our World of course), Computer Realm (Inside our Computers), Unknown World, a Kitchen, Land of Dragon Riders, Space (Star Wars), Earth (Lord of the Rings, The Swamp (Shrek), Spooky Forest (My own Creation), and a Mansion of people's greatest fears (My own creation).

"Time to flood each of these worlds with darkness and a main boss" said Chaos as he zapped each one of the pictures with his dark ray gun and placed a boss in each one of them. (It works even though their pictures)

"This time the darkness can't be stopped by anything!" said Chaos

**Dragon Shores…**

The Heroes were having a fun time at the scary rides, but… not everyone…

"I need to go the bathroom!" said Crash

"Oh you'll get your second wind after this ride" said Spyro as they all went on the Death Ride and then the ride went very fast.

"YEAH!" said everyone except Crash

"Gah! My bladder is about to blow! I kill you! I kill you!" said Crash about to blow as all of a sudden the ride got destroyed and they all landed on top of a fountain.

"Crash, you can go pee now" said Sora

"Too late"

"Son of a bitch" said Jak

"Well that was fn while it lasted" said Samus as all of a sudden Spyro's Walkie Talkie started ringing. He then picked it up.

"Hello?" said Spyro

"Spyro! Come to my mansion! 15 Worlds are in danger! Come on over here!" said the Follower

"Okay, bye!" said Spyro as he hung up.

"What did he say?" asked Crash

"15 Worlds are in danger, we have to see the Follower" said Spyro

"Okay then, let's go!" said Sora as they went into their Space Ship and took off to Follower's Mansion…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review Big!


	2. Chapter 2: The Figure and the Plan!

Erik Man: Hello, Welcome to the 2nd Chapter of Spyro and Heroes: Chaos's Revenge

**Erik Man: Hello, Welcome to the 2****nd**** Chapter of Spyro and Heroes: Chaos's Revenge! So you finally get to know what the Follower's Plan is to destroy the darkness from the worlds. Well read on to find out. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship control room…

"So 15 Worlds are plunged in darkness?" asked Crash

"Yes Crash, the Follower has an idea to keep that from happening. Computer, how long will it take to get over there?" asked Spyro

"5 more minutes Heroes" said the Computer

"And I believe Chaos is back, well if he is back then we'll defeat him again" said Sonic

"Yeah but I'm guessing he is now stronger, so it will be a little bit harder" said Spyro

"He is an Owl, how hard can it be?" asked Sly

"Oh shut up Sly, you think it is easy because you faced Clockwerk before" said Sora

"I just think it is easy that's all" said Sly

Then all of a sudden the Space Ship started to shake.

"What's happening?!" said Master Chief

"Warning! System…" The Computer faded and the Space Ship started to ease to a stop just 1 mile away from Shadow Mansion.

"I think we just got hit!" said Sora

"But by what?!" said Crash

They then heard high pitched sounds that were out of the ordinary. They looked out the window but they didn't see anything. Few seconds of looking the Space Ship door opened and out came a skull hand. The Heroes were frightened as the dark ghostly like figure came aboard. It looked at them with its evil red eyes as it let out a few deadly words.

"Time… to die…" said the dark ghostly figure

The Heroes immediately draw their weapons for protection. Then the voice let out a few other words.

"One day… only one of you will live… even if I lose…" said the dark ghostly figure

"You don't scare us" said Spyro

"A meaningless effort dragon… you will face sorrow and despair…" said the ghostly figure as he drew out his red and bloody sword.

"One day… life as you know… will be… horrible…!"

The Heroes were angered enough and they got into position. The Ghostly figure turned everything around the Space Ship into Darkness before pointing his bloody sword to the Heroes

"You will… face… the terror!"

Spyro then noticed he had a necklace that said "Devil" but he then shrugged it off and got ready to fight this mysterious being.

**Rage Awakened Music on…**

**20 Bars of HP, Information Key: "Defeat the Mysterious Figure!" (3 Paragraph's sorry, but I said maybe I will do a 5 paragraph fight, I'm not in the mood to think of a 4 or 5 paragraph fight because TTCK started to puke all of a sudden) **

**Spyro and Crash fused into King Spash the Dragoncoot and then used King Twin Fury, blasting the Mysterious Figure with lots of deadly tornados with maximum strength within them. Samus and Master Chief used their Light Passion Gun and blasted the Mysterious Figure with burning passion of light. The Mysterious Figure fought back by using Hell's Fire Power, forming a huge fire ring around the Heroes and then let the ring trap them in a dome and burned their HP down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal before punching the Mysterious Figure in the face 5 times and then used his Convexity Breath on him. Mario ate a mushroom and then turned big as he smashed the Mysterious Figure with his Hammer with many combos. The Mysterious Figure formed dark energy in his sword and then stabbed it inside of all the Heroes sending their HP down into the red zone. Croc and Rayman fused into King Crocodile Rider and then sliced the Mysterious Figure's hands with his sharp tail. Sora used his Light Keyblade and did 10 combo slashes on the Mysterious Figure while Fox did a super summersault on him. The Mysterious Figure stopped time and froze the Heroes in a block of ice before letting time go back and the Heroes broke out with their HP down to one. **

**Jak used his Green Eco to heal everybody's HP before fusing with Ratchet, Fox, Samus, and Master Chief into King Commander and then blasted the Mysterious Figure with a missile gun. Sonic threw the Mysterious Figure in the air while Link and Kingsley shot their ice arrows at him. The Mysterious Figure got out two bloody dark swords and slashed the Heroes in all directions from the darkness before setting them on fire, burning their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and then formed into a ball with Crash and then knocked the Mysterious Figure in the face, making him stunned for a while. Sly used his Cane thrust, thrusting his cane into the Mysterious Figure so he would let out a loud yell in pain. The Mysterious Figure let his nails grow sharp and big as he then slashed at every single one of them, making them bleed in pain. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and stabbed it inside the Mysterious Figure, releasing colorful rainbow colors to burn him. Pickachu used his Ultimate Lightning Strike, striking the Mysterious Figure with 1,000 volts of electricity. The Mysterious Figure turned into a devil plant and then grabbed all of the Heroes before sucking their HP until it reached one. **

**DK got out his explosive barrel and then threw it at the Mysterious Figure to explode in his face while Pacman chomped him into little pieces by eating a yellow glowing dot. Klonoa used his Elemental Tornado and sucked the Mysterious Figure in to attack him with lots of elements while Tak stabbed his Wisdom Spear inside him so he will roar in agony of its powerfulness. The Mysterious Figure tried to slash all of them with his bloody red swords but they quickly dodged and countered attack with their weapons. Ty, Crash, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized the Mysterious Figure with his deathly fists. Mega Man used his Sonic Punch, sucking in light power to his fist and then punched the Mysterious Figure at a fast speed and an incredible amount of force. The Mysterious Figure was stunned at his attack and didn't move a bit. The Heroes took this chance to se their Advanced Passion of Light Fury and blasted the Mysterious Figure with lots of burning passion of Light and he was defeated.**

The Mysterious Figure grinned in evilness at the Heroes

"Very well done Heroes, but you will not survive for long!" said the Mysterious Figure

He then vanished and the Space Ship went back online.

"You okay Heroes?" asked the Computer

"We're fine but who was he?" asked Spyro

"I don't know, you'll have to ask the Follower that, he knows about every evil lurking around" said the Computer

"Oh and by the way, here we are" said the Computer

The Computer made the Space Ship land in front of Shadow Mansion.

**Shadow Mansion…**

The Heroes got out one by one and then entered Shadow Mansion. The Place looked the same when they last got here. Maybe it was because it was the darkness no longer controlling this world or maybe not, still looked the same to them even without the darkness. They kept walking until they reached the Follower's Room where he was reading his book which was called Deltora Quest 2.

"Oh Hello Heroes! Good timing!" said the Follower

The Follower went over to them.

"Now as you know, 15 worlds are in danger because of Chaos. Now what I want you to do to the darkness of the 15 worlds is find some Light Gears. The Light Gears will eliminate the darkness"

"How?" asked Crash

"Before I answer that, you need to defeat a main boss of each of the 15 worlds, inside them has Light Gear, these Light Gears are for a machine on Planet Mars. It will help the machine work and the machine will do its job to get rid of the darkness in any selected worlds you choose"

"I see, but what are the worlds?" asked Spyro

"The Worlds are right here on this list but some of the letters are missing so you'll have to figure it out by yourself and one more thing" said the Follower giving them the list.

The Follower held up a Book called Deltora Quest 3.

"I bought this book 2 days ago and some of Chaos's goons took the book from me and ripped 200 pages out of the book and sent them to the 15 world's, I want you to find the pages when your in the worlds. I certainly want to read this book since it is good" said Follower

"All right, find the pages and find the light gears, go it!" said Sly

"If you like, I will transport you into the book and you can experience the wonder yourself" said the Follower

"Sure" said Spyro

"All right! Be careful though! The Shadow Lord who is the main enemy in that book could strike you easily. Anyways find Lief, Jasmine, and Barda, they might be kind enough to lead you around" said the Follower

The Follower grabbed a Warp Hole and placed it on the cover of the Deltora Quest 3 and the Heroes jumped into the warp hole sending them to the world of Deltora…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Clever huh? Anyways if you don't know what Deltora Quest is, then look it up. It is a very good book compared to Harry Potter. Next: Deltora Quest After: Shifting Sands **


	3. Episode 1: Deltora Impressions!

Erik Man: Hello, Erik Man here with the latest chapter of Chaos's Revenge

**Erik Man: Hello, Erik Man here with the latest chapter of Chaos's Revenge. TTCK is on his feet but he is still tired and he is not in the mood to type stuff right now. He is sick, tired, and has a bad headache with a sour stomach. The doctor says he will be back to normal in 4-6days. Hopefully he will get the chance to read stories and meet his friends. I hope you'll understand this chapter because it relay's all the Deltora Quest, if you haven't read it, then please look it up so you can understand it. Or just go to the Book section of Fanfiction and click Deltora Quest.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Spyro and the Heroes in… Realm of Darkness…**

The Warp hole appeared in the dark sky of Deltora and the Heroes flopped down onto the ground as human figures. They are human figures because it doesn't allow Video Game Characters to talk and have special abilities in Deltora. They got up and looked at themselves, at first they were a little shocked but shrugged it off. They began to look around, the place was dank and t had darkness everywhere, you can barley see anything.

"This place is covered with darkness, I thought it affected the worlds, not books" said Crash

"Crash, the Shadow Lord the Follower told us about, is the main enemy in this story, now with a name like that he has to let this land be in darkness" said Spyro

"Yeah think harder you idiot!" said Sora smacking Crash on the side of the head.

"Sorry, I just got confused" said Crash running his head in pain

"Well anyways, I guess we should look for Lief, Jasmine, and Barda. They might show us around this place" said Sonic

"Also, keep a sharp eye out, the Shadow Lord is probably watching us so get out your weapons for protection" said Spyro

The Heroes nodded and got out their weapons but only to realize that they only had swords in their hands. They guess this book forbids any future weapons.

"We only have swords, I guess we can't have any weapons except Swords" said Samus

"Can we still do our abilities?" asked Fox

"Well let me see" said Spyro

Spyro breathed in and then breathed out but there was nothing.

"Okay, Pickachu, can you do your Ultimate Lightning thing?" asked Spyro

Pickachu said his own name and not even a single lightning bolt went out of him.

"Picka, picka" said Pickachu sounding sad.

"I hate this place already, we can't even do our abilities here" said Crash

"Well we have to get used to it, and besides I think we'll appear in this book a lot of times since we got to find the other 200 pages missing from this book" said Spyro

"Shh, I hear somebody coming, hide in the bushes, quick!" said Sly

The Heroes took cover in the nearby bushes as they waited for somebody to come. Few seconds later they saw 3 figures walking towards their way. One was a boy that had a sword in his hands with some sort of weird belt on his waist. The other one was a wild girl with green eyes and 2 animals on her, one was a black bird and the other was some sort of a mouse, she had a dagger in her hand. The last figure was a grown man with a sword as well. The Heroes watched as the figures walked by, they looked like they were having a conversation.

"Lief, I think we should stop for now, we'll find one of the four sisters tomorrow" said the wild girl. The Black Bird on her shoulder squawked in agreement.

"Jasmine were making perfect time, besides we don't have any thing to sleep on, all we have is our food supply" said the boy

"For once in a long time I agree with Jasmine, my feet are starting to ache, we might as well sleep on the hard ground" said the man

"I guess a little rest wouldn't hurt" said the boy

The Heroes looked at each other before Sly let out a small whisper.

"I think they are Lief, Jasmine, and Barda were are searching for, should we go out and greet them?" asked Sly

"We shouldn't interrupt them, they are about to sleep" said Spyro

Unfortunately, Lief heard their whisper and began to look around.

"Lief what is it?" asked Jasmine

"I heard a whisper Jasmine, I believe it is some of the spies or thieves Doom warned us about" said Lief

"I heard nothing Lief, now let us sleep so we can be ready to find one of the four sisters" said Barda

Lief didn't listen to Barda as he continued to look for any sign of movement. Few seconds later, Crash accidentally stepped on a twig and Lief heard it. Lief knew they were in a bush and then went to the bush their in and raised his sword. The Heroes quickly panicked and showed themselves.

"Don't kill us! Were harmless!" said Spyro

"Who are you?" asked Lief suspiciously

The Heroes paused to think about what they should say, if they say they were video game heroes then Lief wouldn't believe them and attack them anyways.

"Were just folks from Del" said Master Chief thinking that Deltora was split to city of Del and City of Tora.

Jasmine and Barda went over to Lief and saw the Heroes as well.

"Lief, who are these guys?" asked Jasmine

"They don't look like any person I ever seen" said Barda

"They say they are from Del, but something tells me that they are different somehow" said Lief

"We just wanted to ask you guys to show us around the place because… we don't go out of Del this often…" said Spyro trying to lie

"Sure, but we are going to sleep for now, we'll show you guys around in the morning and maybe if your nice enough and strong enough, we might be able to let you go on with us to our journey if you can handle it, but we don't quite trust you yet so stay at least 100ft from here" said Lief

"Are you sure we should take them with us on the journey with us?! 2 of you is bad enough!" said Barda referring to him and Jasmine

"Well if they choose to go with us and help us out then maybe but…" said Lief as he turned to the Heroes to finish his sentence.

"Are you certain we could trust you?" asked Lief

"Yes, we cross our hearts and hope to die" said Sonic

"Good, in the mean time, you stay just 100ft away from us, we don't trust you yet okay, we need to get some sleep" said Lief

The Heroes nodded as their 3 new friends or shall we say acquaintances fell asleep on the ground while the Heroes stayed 100ft from them as promised, hoping that the morning will be better than today. What they didn't know is that the Shadow Lord, in sprit watched them.

"Who are those pathetic people my enemies met, well no matter, the four sisters will take care of them all and I will be returned to my normal self and rule the land of Deltora!" said the Shadow Lora as he laughed before fading away…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I must say that this must be a boring chapter but the title says Deltora Impressions so don't suspect any action until the next chapter which is shifting sands. Afterwards, Springfield. (Why? Because they will reach a chapter where it has missing pages so they'll have to find the missing pages to move on…) **


	4. Episode 2: Shifting Sands!

TTCK: Hello and Welcome to the 4th Chapter of Chaos's Revenge

**TTCK: Hello and Welcome to the 4****th**** Chapter of Chaos's Revenge! Yes people, I am back! I am feeling so much better, I just have a slight headache but I can last. ****J**** Anyways I hope you enjoy, I'll be here 24/7(Well not likely) to work on my remainder of my seasons while Erik Man works on the 2 seasons he added to my series. Please Enjoy. True Crossover King out! P. S.: I don't own anything, such as the Video Game Heroes, Deltora Quest, and the song of the Deltora Quest Anime, which probably belongs to Emily Rodda probably. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Deltora Quest 3: Dragons of Deltora**

**Heart Beat Song Opening of Deltora Quest…**

**When the door is opening…**

**A new world stars!**

**There are bad things, but**

**Surely we'll overcome them!**

**I started walking into this new world,**

**Where "dreams" and "hopes" exist.**

**This feeling makes my heart beat.**

**Nobody can stop me,**

**My heart exists to live…**

**And will fly away…**

**To as high as the sky,**

**Fighting for "tomorrow" and "future" **

**Someday I will grow…**

**That's what I hope…**

**So I spread my wings…**

**And fly away!**

**(Image of the Belt of Deltora with the 7 gems, Topaz, Ruby, Opal, Lapiz Lazuli, Emerald, Anthemyst, and the Diamond, plus the 3 pieces of the Pirran Pipe, and Dragons of the 7 gems)**

Meanwhile in Chaos's Lair…

Chaos was flying around in his lair, he was laughing while he was flying.

"Those Heroes will never defeat the Main Bosses, they all have special powers of a special kind" said Chaos

Then one of his goons appeared.

"Have you ripped the pages from that book of the Follower's?" asked Chaos

"Yes, they are spread out in the worlds, some of them are impossible to find" said his goon

"Good, I want this to be perfect, it's a game of time and luck for the Heroes but I'll make sure I will win!"

"How long is the game?" asked his goon

"Why a mere 1 1/2 days should do," said Chaos

Chaos blasted the darkness with his own darkness inside him and it got stronger as it showed the amount of time left.

"Say your prayers Heroes!" said Chaos

Back at Deltora…

Lief, Barda, and Jasmine waked the Heroes up; they looked like they were in a hurry.

"Come on, we got to go" said Lief

"Where?" asked Spyro as he yawned

"We need to go through the Shifting Sands to find the Sister of the West," replied Jasmine

"Who is the Sister of the West?" asked Crash

"There are 4 sisters of the Shadow Lord, Sister of the West, Sister of the North, Sister of the East, and Sister of the South. Each of them has dark powers from the Shadow Lord that we need to destroy in order to get rid of the Shadow Lord," said Barda

"Unless you're chicken to go with us," said Lief

"Were not chicken, well maybe Crash here" said Spyro

"Hey!" said Crash

"Anyways, we are brave enough to face this so called 'Sister of the West" said Spyro

"Hmm, see that you are, come on take out your swords if you have them and let's go" said Lief

"Right" said all of them in unison

5 minutes later…

Spyro, the Heroes, and their 3 new companions, Lief, Barda, and Jasmine; were at the Shifting Sands.

"Be careful in these parts" said Barda to the Heroes

"Why?" asked Sora

"Because you never know when a Sand Beast pops up, he will eat you alive, and also, the sands is it's own guardian so it likes anything valuable, make sure your sword is high above the ground" replied Barda

"Yeah, last time we were here, we were looking for the lapis lazuli and I lost my 1,000 gold coins and my gold medal because of the sands," said Jasmine

"Well at least I have my Belt of Deltora to protect us from any trouble" said Lief

Then all of a sudden the Shifting Sands started to shake and shift.

"What's going on!" yelled Sly

Then, from out of the sands came the Sand Beast, it was like 10 feet tall and it looked very ugly and vicious.

"Run!" said Barda

Lief, Jasmine, and Barda ran but the Heroes remained where they were.

"Get out of there! You'll get eaten for sure!" said Lief

"Were not afraid!" said Spyro

The Sand Beast growled as it shot a magical barrier around himself and the Heroes, trapping them inside and Lief, Jasmine, and Barda out. Lief, Jasmine, and Barda tried to get in but got pushed back.

"We can't get through, are you sure your not afraid of the Sand Beast?!" said Jasmine

"We can face it, trust me!" said Spyro

The Sand Beast growled and started to lower its head to attack…

**The Encounter Music on…**

**8 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Sand Beast to convince your courage to Lief, Barda, and Jasmine!" (2-3 Paragraphs only, when I get a little better than I will do more than my limit)**

**Spyro and Crash raised their swords and slashed the Sand Beast in the head, to make it roar in pain. Sora jumped high up into the air and slashed the Sand Beast 10 times on the eyes. The Sand Beast breathed in some sand and then breathed out, sending fire sand at all of them, making them singed. Master Chief and Samus deep dived into the Sand Beast with their swords, and a lot of blood came out of the Sand Beast. Link used Sword Arcanum, slashing the Sand Beast with lots of sword whips at a very fast speed. The Sand Beast lunged at them with his teeth and it dug straight into their chest, making their HP down to one. Sonic ran as fast he could to get behind the Sand Beast so he could stab him in the back. Jak found a object on the sands which was called a blister and then threw it at the Sand Beast, where it exploded into fire and burned the Sand Beast. After that Spyro quickly got an elixir from his pocket and healed everybody with it. The Sand Beast fought back by whipping his tail at them and they got slammed into the Magic Barrier. **

**Pickachu, Kirby, Mega Man, and Ratchet rammed the Sand Beast down onto the ground while Mario super slashed the Sand Beast in the face. Kingsley got out his fire arrows and blasted them all at the Sand Beast, making it growl in pain. The Sand Beast let out a growl before stunning them with its darkness and then he bit them in the chest. All of the Heroes knocked the Snake Beast into the Magic Barrie before stabbing the Sand Beast with an incredible amount of force. The Sand Beast countered by breathing dark fire on all of them, making their HP down to one. Klonoa used his sword and thrust it up the Sand Beast making it growl in pain. Sly rapidly slashed the Sand Beast with his sword 100 times before diving into him. The Sand Beast tried to whack them into the Magic Barrier but they quickly jumped high into the air to safety. **

**The Sand Beast didn't hesitate as he then took a bite out of all of them except Spyro and they were knocked out. Spyro backed away a bit as he took an elixir to heal himself. Then out of nowhere, the Belt of Deltora disappeared from Lief's Waist onto his. Spyro looked down on the belt as he felt the power of the belt coursing through him as he suddenly grew violently light. The Sand Beast tried to bite him with all his force but Spyro quickly blocked the attack with his sword. Spyro then jumped high up into the air and slashed through the Sand Beast, cutting it in half before slashing him violently through all directions, and the Sand Beast quickly died. **

Few Seconds Later…

Lief, Barda, and Jasmine had wide eyes at what they saw. The Heroes smiled.

"I guess that should prove our courage to you" said Spyro with a smile.

"Yes, definitely, may I have my Belt of Deltora back?" asked Lief

"Sure" said Spyro as he unbuckled the belt from his waist and handed it to Lief

"Well, I guess you are brave enough to face the 4 sisters" said Barda

"Come on let's go, we haven't have much time to talk" said Jasmine

Three of them began to walk away and then everything froze. The Heroes were confused as all of a sudden they were sucked out of the book.

**Follower's Room…**

The Heroes were shot back out of the book.

"What happened?" asked Crash

"You reached Chapter 3 of the Deltora Quest 3 Book and it has 20 pages missing from it, you need to find them to continue on anyways" said the Follower

"But you have more important matters, you need to find the Light Gears!" said the Follower

"Right! We'll see you!" said Spyro

The Heroes went to their Space Ship and took off to their first destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next Chapter: Springfield! After: Oh no! Griffins!**


	5. Chapter 3: Springfield!

TTCK: Hello

**TTCK: Hello! How are you?! Anyways! Enjoy this chapter of Chaos's Revenge! What is this chapter? Well if you looked at the title then its Springfield. Yes I know, I am very obsessed with the Simpsons. I hate Family Guy in everyway, what's the point of their random scenes, they hardly do anything to the plot. South Park is fine, but it's practically 14 or older sometimes. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons!**

**The Opening Intro is shown as the theme played in the background. The Scene then went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard which was, "Family Guy shall die!" The School Bell rang and Bart rode outside with his skateboard. The Scene then went to the Simpson Living Room where the Simpsons came in and sat down as Futurama Characters. OWNER IS MATT GROENING!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship Meeting Room…

"Well do we remember what to do?" asked Spyro

"Yes, we collect 200 pages for the Follower and collect the Light Gears hidden inside the main bosses" said Sora

"We should get started to our first destination" said Master Chief

"Yes, but what is it?" asked Crash

"Some of the letters are rubbed off from the first world but I think I can make it out" said Spyro

Spyro read the first world carefully.

"It says Spr… Field…" said Spyro

"Springfield!" said Sly

"Yes! That is our first destination!"

"Do you want me to take you there Heroes?" asked the Computer

"Yes please" replied Sonic

The Computer controlled the Space Ship and it drifted towards Springfield…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marge and Homer were complaining while the kids just watched Itchy and Scratchy. They could hear them loud and clear.

"Homer, you should say sorry to that mailman you just punched!" said Marge

"I don't apologize, I'm sorry, but that's just the way I am" said Homer

"They just keep arguing! When will they just get over it?" asked Lisa

"I don't know, their longest argument I ever heard was about going to church and it was about 10 hours long" said Bart

"I know, let's pull a prank call on Moe to get over their argument" said Lisa

Few seconds later…

Bart dialed Smithers, which was the phone number to Moe's and waited.

"Moe's Tavern" said Moe on the line

"Hey, I'm looking for-" said Bart as he then whispered the prank name which Lisa and Maggie heard.

"Just a sec" said Moe

Moe faced his tavern members which were just Barney, Lenny, and Carol.

"Is there an "I want your doodle for breakfast"? I want your doodle for breakfast?!" yelled Moe

Barney, Lenny, and Carol laughed loudly.

"That's a new one! HAHAH!" said Barney

"You little S.O.B.! When I get my hands on you I'm going to rip you heart in half and make it into a drink!" said Moe as he hung up

Bart, Lisa, and Maggie laughed loudly. Homer then yelled out of nowhere.

"Hey kids! I spy old friends coming!" said Homer

"Dad, is it the Hot Dog man? Because if it s, we don't want to be involved in another crime" said Lisa

"No, it's our friends from another world!" said Homer

"Yay!" said Bart and Lisa

They ran outside and they saw the Space Ship come in and landed in the road in front of them. The Heroes got out and greeted them.

"Hey Simpsons, nice to see you again" said Spyro

"You're just in time, I have invented a pepper that is so hot that I wanted to somebody to taste it!" said Homer holding out his homemade pepper

"No one's going to eat your pepper Homer" said Sora

"Give it to me, I want to try!" said Crash

"Well obviously" said Kingsley to Spyro's ear

Crash took it and ate it, it was good but it started to have tons of fire in his mouth.

"Water! Water!" said Crash

Crash saw Marge had a glass in her hand as he then it took if from her and drank it.

"Wow this is tasty for water!" said Crash

"Crash, that is white wine you're drinking" said Marge

"Oh no wonder I feel so tipsy" said Crash as he fainted

"Flames in mouth, gives dumbness, interesting" said Homer writing things down.

"Well anyways, why did you come?" asked Bart

"Were here for obvious reasons, well there is only one, get rid of the darkness, we need to find the main boss in this world and collect his Light Gear, we need 15 of them" said Spyro

"Anything else?" asked Lisa

"We need to find-a pages of Deltora Quest 3 that are spread out-a around here-a" said Mario

"I think we have 5 pages mysteriously appeared in our house but we don't remember where they are anymore" said Bart

"I guess we'll look around your house later, but for right now, we need you guys to help us find the Main Boss of your town" said Spyro

"Sure, we got nothing to do anyways" said Marge

"But Marge I thought-" Homer began but got shushed by Marge

"Yep, we got nothing to do"

"Thank you"

They then heard a familiar voice that they did not want to here.

"Oh Simpsons!" said a familiar voice

"Oh no! Griffins…!" said Homer as he got angry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review Big! You what the next chapter is…. After: Road Race!


End file.
